1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor of an alternator for use on vehicles and, more particularly, to an alternator rotor provided with a ..Randel.!. .Iadd.Lundell.Iaddend.-type pole core having a plurality of meshing claws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 79455/1983 discloses an example of the construction of rotor of a vehicle mounted alternator, improved to provide a greater cooling effect. In this alternator rotor, a pair of rotor cores, each having pole cores in the form of a plurality of axially projecting claws, are fixed to the rotor shaft such that exciting coils fixed to a yoke are clamped between the pair of rotor cores. The pole core arrangement in which the pole cores of a pair of rotor cores oppose and mesh each other is generally referred to as "..Randel.!. .Iadd.Lundell.Iaddend.-type Pole Core". The invention disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 79455/1983 is intended for reducing the air flow resistance to increase the flow rate of the cooling air, and the alternator disclosed therein meets this requirement.